Shakespeare, Erotica, and Grape Water
by MP PrussianMia
Summary: OneShot! This desire. This uncontrollable need. I needed to fulfill it. The clock was ticking down and when I opened the doors that lead to my desire...was that a light? It's a serial killer. It has to be. Warnings: AU, OOCness, M language, GerIta


**Hallo! Mia here~ It's been a while, huh? ^^'' I deeply apologize but school has just been KILLING me. But I needed to post this! This is a oneshot request by Yousha. She wanted GerIta in a high school AU. So I hope you all enjoy and I hope to have the next chapter "It's Gonna Be An Interesting Summer" by next week. ****So without further adieu, enjoy~! ****I own only my writing! Hetalia and its characters are not mine.**

**_I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES BUT SOME OF YOU HAVE SEEN THAT THE SITE HAS BEEN HAVING LOTS OF ERRORS. I WILL TRY TO FIX ALL THE MISTAKES I CAN BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME._**

**Warnings: Soft yaoi, AU, human names, and Rated M for german potty mouths.**

Writing Styles:

Normal/Thoughts

_Thoughts/ Flashback_

**_Loud thoughts_**

**Emphasize**

* * *

_"The true measure of a man is how he treats someone who can do him absolutely no good."_

- Samuel Johnson

* * *

Ludwig's POV

Grape water. Aquafina Flavor Splash Grape Water. My secret addiction.

And a troublesome one.

See, my school, World Nation Academy (WNA), has tons of benefits for their students because, well, we kinda **LIVE **here. Mhm, you heard right. A boarding academy. So, naturally, we have vending machines everywhere. Snacks, vitamins, school supplies, condoms, flavored lube and flavored water. The works, _Ja?_ But for some _**goddamn**_ reason, the only vending machine that sells my favorite flavor is in the library. And I live in the Boys' Dormitory on the 3rd floor. With about 15 other guys. Luckily, I only have one roommate: Feliciano Vargas.

Now look here, I thank _Gott _for not rooming me with my idiotic brother, Gilbert. But Feli (My pet name that no one knows about...Hm.) is quite odd. He's a freshman here, along with his brother, Lovino (_arschloch (Asshole)...), _so its normal that he keeps to himself, I guess. I hardly ever hear a peep coming from him, but late at nights, when he thinks I'm asleep, I can hear him talking to our puppy, Berlitz. Sometimes, I even have to strain my ears just to make out the words he says. And they're German. Which wouldn't be so strange if he wasn't an Italian. Regardless, I do happen to know that Feliciano takes German I so obviously, the words that I heard at night were basic vocabulary. That being said...I still felt hypnotized. He pronounced every word so very carefully, as if it was a crime to make a mistake. To this day, I have no idea why he doesn't just ask me for help. I'd be more than happy to tutor him.

Anyway, tonight was one of those nights. It was close to midnight and my cravings started again. And I gave in. I sneaked my way downstairs and picked the lock of the library doors. Now, with all that being said, you must understand my confusion when I entered the library to find all the lights off but one. A low-dimmed flickering light over the foreign languages section. The only other source of light was the vending machine that was tucked away in the corner between classical literature and global relations "Who would be studying this late? Better yet...how'd they get in?" Don't even ask me why I was whispering because I have absolutely no idea. At all. Because I defiantly wasn't concerned that this person could be a serial killer who preys on lonesome high school boys in the dead of night. Nope.

….Oh _Mien Gott..._I sound like Gilbert.

That's when I ran. Very quickly. Ducking under headlamps and jumping over the tables until I reached the gentle humming of my baby. My grape water vending machine. I rested my head against the bright cover, softly gasping for breath. I defiantly need to join the track team because that was an epic run. Just saying.

Reaching inside my pocket, I carefully counted the 4 quarters needed to obtain my secret delight and deposited them in the coin slot. "Aquafina, here I com-"

"Ludwig?"

"_Scheisse (Shit)!" _I twisted around quickly, slamming my arm on the machine in the process. I closed my eyes tightly, readying myself for the ax hammer I **knew** he had.

…...

….Huh?

Panic mode: _**Activate**_. Ok, Ludwig, stay calm. Turn around **VERY** slowly...study his height, appearance, possible twitches. Anything that could be used against him when I describe him to the police...but I doubt he'll leave unharmed. I didn't get military training for nothing! As I slowly opened one clear blue eye, I saw something...wiggling? Yes, that was defiantly a wiggle. On top of his head...just like...

"Ludwig, is that you?"

Feliciano. Can't ignore that voice. It's virtually impossible.

I guess I had tensed up because as I felt myself relax, Feli just looked at me with such an odd expression. And then there was a loud clunking noise followed by a bottle being deposited. "Um...I should get that..."

He quickly nodded and reached over for the light switch. "We could probably use some light...I feel like I'm in a horror movie."

HA! See? I'm not crazy! He felt it too! Yeah! What then?

_Ja._ I'll shut up now.

I crouched down and picked up my bottle of grap-raspberry? "What the _fick (fuck?)_?"

Oops, I think I startled him. Could be the loud "macho potato" voice I seem to have (not classified by me, FYI). Poor kid gave a loud yelp and pretty much jumped up. He looks like he's going to piss himself...But why? And what's with the big ass textbooks?

Feli was watching me closely, though obviously trying to hide it. "May I sit here?" Why was I even asking? He doesn't own this table...but I fear that if I just plop on down, he'll run away like a scared bunny. You know, he kinda does look like a bunny. With the soft hair, big eyes, cute face-

"Hello? Ludwig?" I snapped back to reality to see a small tan hand frantically waving in front of my face. I looked over to see….were those tears?

Yup. Big, fat tear drops nestled in the corner of his amber eyes. He's so….cute! I have this uncontrollable need to pet him….

So I did.

But now he's staring at me like WTF.

"Um….I'm sorry. Y-You had a bug on your head."

_**FAIL.**_

I slowly removed my hand and instead became highly interested in my (_**wrong**_) flavored water. He probably thinks I'm a Stage 5 creeper. Then he'll ask to switch roommates and I'll be paired with Gilbert. I don't want to be paired with him! He comes home drunk as hell, especially when he just had a break-up with another random slut. Then poor Matthew has to stay up and take care of the drunken bastard. Although….I haven't heard any drunk singing lately so maybe he's getting better. But still! I don't want to room with him. I get enough of that when we all go home on the holidays. Oh _mein Gott, _oh _mein Gott, _oh _mein Gott-_

"LUDWIG!" What, what! I'm back, I'm back. I looked over and saw Feli with an English textbook in his hands, ready to slap me upside the head.

"Feli, wait! I'm back, I'm listening!"

He looked at me a few seconds before nodding and lowering down the (_**thick-ass**_) book on to his lap. "Well, if you're sur- Wait. Did you just call me _Feli_?

...

Oh shit...Did that slip out?

Yes, _yes_ it did.

"Um...well you see...look, there's really no excuse for it. Thats just what I call you..." _'He's not running away yet...good sign.'_

"So...a nickname? For me?"

_'He's not scared anymore...' _I let out a sign of relieve and nodded. _"Ja."_

He fidgeted around in his seat, careful not to meet my eyes. He kept biting his lip like he wanted to say something...until he finally blurted it out. "Does that mean you don't hate me?"

Well...that's certainly a new one. "Why would I hate you? I know I'm a little cold but hate...?"

Feli finally looked up at me with those watery amber eyes. _'Gott, they really are beautiful...but he looks like he's about to cry...'_ And then he spoke.

"You don't remember, huh? It was on the 1st day of school. When I found out you were my roommate and that you were German, I wanted to go greet you in German. So I asked your brother, Gilbert, to teach me some simple phrases. After, I practiced a bit, I went over to talk to you, which let me tell you, was a hard feat alone. You were this tall, blonde, blue-eyed German in military attire and I'm a cowardly Italian who lives for pasta. B-But I did it! I said _'Hallo. Guten Morgen (Hello! Good Morning!)' _and you just glared at me. You told me that my German was horrible and that I should never ever speak it again, as to not disgrace your language."

No.

_No_...no, no, no, NO! Please tell me its not true! I vaguely remember insulting some little Italian but that wasn't Fel- LOVINO!

"Were you and your brother wearing the same clothes that day?"

Feliciano defiantly looked confused but nodded nonetheless. "Why does that matter?"

"Well...it's a long story...

* * *

_"Name please?" Ugh, her shrill voice irks me. Of course she'd be happy. She isn't being sent to a boarding school._

_ "Ludwig __Beilschmidt__." _

_ The woman nodded and gave me an envelope and a key. "You're in room 323. You'll be rooming with a 'Feliciano Vargas'. Please take the rest of the day to get acquainted with everyone and your schedule will be delivered tomorrow at Orientation." I nodded and threw my bag over my shoulder. All around me there were students from all over. World Nation Academy prides itself in bringing in students from all over the world. Hence, the name. Gilbert and I are German and from the sound of it, my roommate is Italian. Wonderful. _

_ I looked over my shoulder and saw Gilbert harassing the secretary. "WHAT? I'm rooming with a guy? No, that's not going to work. I want a girl!"_

_ The woman just glared at him and slammed down the papers. "There are no mixed rooming options. Male with Male. Female with Female. No questions. No exceptions. Now get out of my face, Mr. Beilschmidt."_

_ That actually went quite well. Normally, he gets escorted out by security. I waited from him to catch up to me and prepared myself for his ranting. _

_ "Can you believe her? Instead of some hot chick, I get 'Matthew Williams'. He already sounds like a not awesome person!" And he went on and on and on... I chose to ignore him during these times and just took to glaring around at the people near us. This one guy kept grabbing my attention...not that I liked him or anything. It's just...every time I saw him, his hair either looked lighter or darker. And his eyes changed colors too. But I guess he saw me staring because he's coming this way._

_ "Look here, you macho potato man, if you don't stop looking at me like you have to take a crap, Imma stick my foot so far up your ass, that it'll come out your mouth!" And then he walked away. Strange little bastard but whatever. _

_ I didn't think much of it until about 30 minutes later, he came back. Expect this time, he looked happy. Not normal happy though. Stupid happy._

_ "Hallo. Guten Morgen (Hello! Good Morning!"_

_ …Did he just speak German? Is he making fun of me?_

_ "Look, I understand you don't like me but there's no reason for you to do that. Your German is absolutely horrible and quite frankly, a disgrace. Please refrain from ever speaking my language before you shame it further."_

_

* * *

_

"So, Lovino had gone up to you to insult you for glaring at him even though you were just glaring at everyone! And when I went up to talk to you, you thought I was him and that I was mocking your language?"

"Yes! I didn't know until later that you were twins but I kinda never thought much of it."

We've been in the library for over two hours, just chatting over old M&Ms we found in my pocket and nasty raspberry water. I glanced over at the clock and saw the short hand near the '2' mark. "It's almost two am! Have we really been here that long?"

Feli lifted his head and looked over at the clock as well. "I guess so. Good thing its a Saturday, right?" Over the last 2 hours, I've really gotten him to open up to me. I found out that he likes pasta, pizza, and our puppy, Berlitz. His favorite subject is Art and he really hates Math. But he's yet to answer the big question...

"If you thought I hated you, why do I hear you reciting German phrases late at night?

Boy, you should have seen his face. His cheeks got all red and he suddenly became really interested in his hands. I leaned back in my chair and waited patiently. Honestly, I didn't want to rush him. But I kinda maybe possibly really wanted to know. Maybe.

After a while, he cleared his throat and looked up at me. "After that first day, I decided that until I learned enough German to have a decent conversation with you, I wouldn't talk unless absolutely necessary. It was really hard too! There were so many things I wanted to tell you but I thought you'd just yell at me again..." He lowered his head again and slumped his shoulders like a kicked puppy.

Oh...this kid was really scared of me. And yet...he still tries so hard to study every single night just so he can talk to me. But how do I comfort him? I've never been in this situation. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed him.

A soft kiss. I gently cupped his face and slowly felt him not only relax but kiss back. Timid at first but he gained courage by every passing second until we had to separate for precious air.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

We just stood there staring at each other until the loud chime of the bell tower alerted us with 2 chimes that it was now 2 am.

"We should probably get to our dorm...Campus security will be walking around soon. I don't want to get in tro-"

Before I could finish, he slammed his lips against mine and wrung his hands into my wet, un-gelled hair. See, now this, I could get used to. Fuck campus security. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his small waist and kissed back. _'He tastes like...pasta. Yummy, yummy pasta.' _I couldn't help but chuckle.

Feli opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Shut up, Ludwig! I'm not one to kiss spontaneously." His cheeks were a healthy pink and the heat from the air vents were making his hair stick to his forehead. And even with that said, he looked perfect.

I brushed back his hair and kissed his forehead. "Let's get going, _ja?_"

He nodded slowly and stood up. Next to me, he was almost 10 centimeters shorter than me. I never realized that... "I just need to pick up my books. Can you help me?"

"_Ja_." I knelled down and started stacking up the books. Shakespeare, art books, music sheets and...

"Feliciano, what is this?" I held up a small black book. The title was white-ed out but the author and summary were in German.

"Um, I really don't know yet. I've only red the first page. From what I can understand, it's a love story. Why do you ask?"

"Uh...how do I say this? That's German...erotica." There. I said it.

"Oh, well, that explains some things. I guess we can just leave that here- wait...You didn't even open the book. How did you know it was erotica?"

…._Oh Scheisse (Shit)._

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Why grape water, you ask? Because I _LOVE_ Aquafina grape water. It's absolutely delicious. **

**And yes, Germany can identify erotica by just the cover. That's skills right there. **

**I apologize for any OOCness, German, or grammar errors. If you spot something, please feel free to point it out!**

**Anyone realize that my Germany spends a lot of time in his head? I feel like half the story is just him thinking O.o**

**And quiet Feli...scary thought. Scary thought indeed.**

**After this, I can IGBAIS and 2 more oneshots to do. **

**Oneshot requests are still open! **

**That's about it. Please please review! Reviews make sure that Feli really uses that voice tonight ;D and that Germany and Prussia don't get roomed together. For the whole buildings sake. **

**Adios!**

**-MP Prussian Mia**


End file.
